The present invention relates to a hollow welded assembled frame structure provided in a saddle type vehicle.
A hollow welded assembled frame formed a plurality of hollow members such as metal pipes, and connecting the hollow members by welding is publicly known. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4015265.